


Fine, Great

by mollyinthewater



Series: SilverV Scenes [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Somewhat, can be inferred as pre-relationship if you want, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyinthewater/pseuds/mollyinthewater
Summary: V hasn't slept in awhile and it's beginning to catch up to her. Now she finally has the chance to and she can't help but start to break down.At least Johnny's there.***takes place after the proxy scene at the motel, so spoilers (kinda) for anything before that.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: SilverV Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Fine, Great

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the line of dialogue "when's the last time you slept?" i didn't mean for it to get this long, but here we are, so i hope you enjoy <3

“Clink.”

“What? Did you say ‘clink?’”

“Mhm. Sound of her attaching her leash,” Johnny sarcastically said to V, leaning close to her face before walking to the door of the gross motel room. V rolled her eyes, a part of her knowing that Johnny was wrong. Hanako sent them a fucking proxy, it was clear that she was scared shitless  _ and _ that she trusted V, whether she wanted to or not.

V trusted her, too, no matter how Johnny felt. After escaping the apartments with Takemura, she had been forced to separate with him, but Hanako said that she both knew where he was and didn’t even kill him. And after a quick text to the older man, V found that this was true, thank fuck. She couldn’t know exactly where he was, but he was safe, actually safe, when Hanako had the chance to off him.

They had to trust each other. What other option did they have?

“Look, Johnny, I—” Before V could finish her sentence as she stood up off the chair, it seemed as if the world began to turn sideways and she lost her balance. The girl gasped as she tilted to the left slightly, almost losing her footing but managing to stay upright.

Was the Relic already malfunctioning again? Oh God, V didn’t know if she could handle another  _ scene _ again, with her half blacking out and half aware of the excruciating pain that always took over her head.

“Ain’t the Relic, V,” Johnny spoke up, coming back into her line of sight. The merc didn’t immediately say anything in response, forcing herself to walk over to the bed. It was only a few steps away and yet it seemed like one of the most difficult things to do. 

“Then what...?” V slurred out, sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over. Jesus, this place was gross. At least the bed was clean enough, but the stained walls didn’t make it better. If V had the energy, she would’ve delta’d the fuck out of there by now, but for some reason, she just couldn’t get up.

“When was the last time you slept?” Johnny asked, standing in front of V as she placed her elbows on her thighs and rested her face in her hands. She shrugged, unsure of the answer and not willing to try and remember. “Christ, V. It’s been twenty-seven hours, maybe even more by this point. Remember the whole ‘we share a body’ thing? I can feel how fucking tired you are.”

V hummed in response, her eyes trained on the roughed-up carpet beneath her own roughed-up shoes. Had it really been that long since she slept? She hadn’t even realized, but thinking about it now, it all made sense. She’d been so busy with Takemura, waiting for the parade to start and then taking out all the snipers, then talking to Hanako and barely escaping the building in one piece. How could V have had time to sleep when it felt like there was no pause to all the crazy shit in her life?

“V,” Johnny said her name, placing a metal hand—he was fake and inside her head, but so real at the same time, real enough that she felt the roughness and the coldness of the metal—under her chin and raising her head so that she would make eye contact with those dark brown ones of his. His face looked a little more serious than usual, though grim as always and more exhausted than normal. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

“Can’t,” V murmured, leaning back and allowing her body to gently fall against the sheets of the bed. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too uncomfortable, but she still felt like she couldn’t sleep. Not after everything that had happened and all the possible things that could happen soon. “’m too stressed.”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Johnny questioned, and V could hear his soft footsteps as he paced next to the bed. “Looks like someone gave you two black eyes.”

Well, it wasn’t the worst insult V had ever gotten.

“Fuck off, you know what I meant,” Johnny said, the bite in his tone not as strong as usual. V sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She knew that Johnny was right. She needed to go to sleep, she knew she did.

But how could she? What if Johnny was right about Hanako? What if she was already backstabbing them, sending Arasaka soldiers to come and bust down the door any second? Or what about the NCPD or someone that knew about V and Johnny and wanted to kill her when they got the chance? 

And what about when she fell asleep? Wouldn’t be too safe in her dreams, either. Not when she’d had so much traumatic shit happen to her in the last few days. All the people she’d killed, all the times she’d almost died, Johnny’s memories of Alt and his actual fucking death, and Jackie, Jackie,  _ Jackie– _

And suddenly, the ceiling was getting blurry and V’s throat was tightening, and she couldn’t fucking breathe because everything was bad, everything was shit and she was shit and she fucked up so bad, so how the fuck could she ever fucking sleep?

“Fuck,” V heard Johnny say, the man no longer pacing. She knew that he was just standing and looking at her, watching her crumble and begin to fall apart. She put her hands over her eyes, everything going dark as tears rolled down the side of her face and onto the bed. Her breaths came out shaky and unstable, but she forced herself to try and be quiet. She was not about to fucking sob in some shitty motel, all alone except for the guy who fucking lived in her head. 

And fuck, he probably felt all of the shit that V felt right now, didn’t he? And he could hear all the things she was thinking because she was never alone, not ever, and now he knew how fucking  _ bad _ it was and he was probably going to go wherever the hell it is he goes when he disappears and leave her.

Just like everyone else.

“Stop,” Johnny said, his voice quiet and uncharacteristically gentle in a way. V felt the bed dip slightly next to her, even though he wasn’t real, but apparently V’s senses didn’t believe that. She didn’t bother to take her hands away from her face, embarrassment creeping up her neck as she silently cried. “V, you... fuck, I didn’t—I mean, I knew some of it, but... shit. Didn’t realize it was that bad.”

Of course he didn’t know it was that bad. V had tried so hard lately to try and not think about any of that shit, but it felt as if right now she couldn’t stop, like her walls had broken and the flood of memories was never-ending. 

V could practically feel Johnny’s hesitation, the rocker unsure of what to do next. V knew, though. She was waiting for his presence to go away suddenly, for the room to go quiet and his weight on the bed to leave. For him to ghost off without a second thought because V was so much more fucked up than he knew and it was too much for anyone to handle, let alone V herself.

“Will you stop fucking saying that?” Johnny frustratedly asked, his voice still low. “Or thinking that, what-the-fuck-ever. I’m not leaving you.”

V froze, finally taking her hands away from her face and resting them on her stomach. Her breaths came out in hiccups and her nose was running a little, and looking at Johnny’s strangely solemn face full of pity made her want to cry even  _ more.  _

Why would he  _ not _ want to leave her? He should.

“But I’m not, so stop thinking that shit,” Johnny told her, sighing before looking away from the merc. She could see the awkwardness on his face, like he didn’t really know what to do but he was trying to do  _ something. _

V appreciated it.

She knew that he heard that, but Johnny didn’t comment on it, silently moving backwards a little so that he was closer to her. V looked away, her eyes regaining focus on the ceiling.

“’m tired, Johnny,” V said aloud, her voice already hoarse and weak from crying.

“Go to sleep, V.”

“Can’t.”

“I’ll watch the door while you’re asleep,” Johnny tried to persuade her. “If any corpo fuck tries to break in, I’ll wake you up or take control, some shit like that.”

V knew he had a point. Johnny could always do that if anything were to happen and she doubted that anyone could break in without making a lot of noise and waking her up.

V took a deep breath before forcing herself to move over to the headboard of the bed, her back against it with her whole body now laying on the mattress. She stared forward for a moment, Johnny glitching so that he was suddenly next to her, one leg on the bed and the other still on the ground. He looked at V as she slowly closed her eyes, her head resting against the pillows and tilted ever so slightly in Johnny’s direction.

“Johnny,” V said his name, her voice barely a whisper as she felt herself begin to slip into sleep.

“Yeah?” He responded, his voice as quiet as hers.

“Thanks.”

V could hear the soft strumming of a guitar as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, johnny was playing "ponpon shit" at the end to help v fall asleep, why do you ask?
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this! if you wanna see more of my writing, which is mostly detroit: become human stories, come and check out my tumblr [here](https://mollyinthewater.tumblr.com)! and if you wanna keep up with any of my future cyberpunk 2077 stories, come and check out my sideblog for this amazing game [here](https://burning-samurai.tumblr.com).
> 
> have a good day <3


End file.
